The Question
by PenBeatsSword
Summary: "I don't think I'm fat." "Well you ARE. Your friends CHARM THE MIRROR so it looks like you're not FAT. SO YOU'LL FEEL GOOD ABOUT YOURSELF." "...Bad day?" "Yes. Wait, why am I talking to you?" "I'm your friend, Lys." "Just when I thought I couldn't sink any lower." How did Lysandra, hater of all people, become friends with the Marauders? I SUCK AT SUMMARIES. GO READ IT, LOSERS.


Lysandra growled, glaring at the rippling waters before her.

_Why? Why today, of all the stupid days of the year, did he have to be there? He just had to show up. Why do I care so much?_

She picked up another stone from the edge of the Black Lake, hurling it with as much force as she could into the waters, and glared ferociously at the pathetic, gay little splash it made. Voices of other students could be heard further down the grounds, but Lysandra was where nobody would bother her.

Just the way she liked it.

She sat down under a tree, and her thoughts quickly turned to a certain boy. He had helped her with Transfiguration in third year, and ever since, she had never insulted, hexed, confused, yelled at, slapped, or scared him. Considering she was the menace of Hogwarts, and the bane of many a first year's existence, it was incredibly weird for her. She didn't have a crush on him, nothing like that, but after his nice, helpful behavior towards her, she could never bring herself to hurt him. She actually cared about him. She never cared about _anybody_. Lysandria Illyia Starkey did not care about, pity, like, love, or even remotely tolerate ANYONE. Not ONE SINGLE PERSON on the ENTIRE EARTH had earned her slightest affection. Except for him.

Just the thought got her blood boiling, and she searched the ground for another rock to throw. She found an interesting one a few feet away, nice size, and shaped like a butt. It would make a decent splash, and would hopefully scare the lake-frolickers further away. Lysandra grabbed it, stood up, and chucked it into the water, frowning as it hardly made a splash, and fell on her butt as she heard a scream.

"PADFOOT!" Ah, so the(rather girly) scream came from Sirius Black. Lysandra was no fool, she knew who the Marauders were, and the nicknames they used for each other. Sirius Black and James Potter were like twins, Remus Lupin was rather distant, but their friend nonetheless, and Peter Pettigrew was hardly in the group. Sometimes she wondered why they even had the little fatty around. But all thoughts were replaced with panic as she heard more screams from the Marauders.

"HE'S BLEEEEEEEDIIIING!"

Without a second thought, Lysandra dove into the water, swimming with all her strength to where the Marauders were.

"PRONGS CALM DOWN!"

"HE'S BLEEEEE-HEEEEEDIIIIIIIIIING! WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DOOOOOOOOOO!"

Neither boy noticed the redheaded Ravenclaw next to them until she pulled out her wand and pointed it at Sirius, muttering two spells, one which wrapped up his shoulder, the other which sent him flying towards the grounds.

"Starkey?" asked James, the flailing idiot, and Lysandra rolled her eyes, swimming past him.

"Shut up and swim," she ordered, and propelled herself towards the shore, not looking back to see if they had followed her. It took a matter of seconds before she was on solid ground, and she levitated Sirius, running towards the castle. Not long after, she was joined by James and Remus, running beside her. By the time they reached the Hospital Wing, she was gasping for breath, and dropped Sirius on a bed before sinking into a chair. While Madam Pomfrey fussed over the unconscious boy, Remus preformed drying charms on James, Lysandra, and herself. They waited in silence for a while before James spoke up.

"So, were you-" he started, but Lysandra, already knowing what he was asking, cut him off.

"Yeah, I threw the rock. I was hoping to make a decent splash, but I've got terrible aim. Or maybe I WAS aiming for you. Maybe I'm an assassin sent to kill off the Marauders. Did you ever think of that? Huh? _Did you, Potter?" _ as she got up in his face, he merely blinked owlishly.

"No. You didn't. You know why? Because you're stupid. You are DUMB. And you will always be that way. Just sitting there. Being dumb. Like a sack of potatoes. Or a dead turtle. Just like your MIND. Your MIND is SLOW. BECAUSE YOU'RE STUPID," Successfully confusing James, Lysandra, satisfied, left the Hospital Wing. As soon as she stepped outside the doors, she broke into a run, intending to put as much space between her and there as possible. Because in it, was the only person she ever cared about.

Remus Lupin.


End file.
